


unordinary boy

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, and renjun rejects them all, jaemin asking renjun out like multiple times, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: jaemin is persistent. or maybe renjun's voice just isn't loud enough.





	unordinary boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralhobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/gifts).



> PLEASE SUPPORT MARI SHE IS WRITING A FIC AND SHE NEEDS ALL THE LOVE SHE CAN GET OWO

D-0

 

"i'm not going out with you, jaemin," renjun says. "but thanks for the free drinks."

 

he's mentally prepared to deal with guilt, but jaemin's face doesn't change at all. in any case, he's drinking his over-caffeinated coffee faster, eyebrows furrowing together like they're magnets. "why not?"

 

that's a good question. renjun isn't sure why not- he's had the most obvious crush on jaemin for three years. "i don't know." it's the best he can do.

 

jaemin seems to take this as a challenge. "what do you mean, you don't know?" he chews at his straw, green turning into an even more ugly green.

 

"this is kind of a lame way to ask me out, isn't it?" renjun shrugs. it's just an empty starbucks.

 

the other nods. his bangs fall over his eyes and renjun wants to brush them out of his face. "give me a week," jaemin says.

 

renjun nods. he _really_ wants to brush them out of his face. "seven days it is."

 

when jaemin gets up to leave and takes renjun's empty cup with him, renjun stares. he _needs_ to brush them out of his face.

 

D-1

 

jaemin shows up to math class with flowers wrapped in pretty white ribbon.

 

renjun admits, they're pretty. blue and white and red, kind of like the american flag, but not quite the american flag. "jaemin, someone could be allergic," renjun says, but jaemin snorts in a way that sounds a lot like _i don't care._

 

"here," jaemin says, passing the bouquet to renjun's hand. he sees roses, and some other flowers that look more like weeds. he's pretty sure jaemin has no idea what he's doing, but at least there's effort. "go out with me."

 

"that's not a way to ask someone," renjun says.

 

"will you go out with me?"

 

renjun scratches his head. it's itchier now that he's curled his hair. "cliche, try again."

 

D-2

 

the first half of renjun's day goes fine until he opens his locker.

 

balloons- not just regular bouncy balloons, real balloons filled with helium, fly out of his locker and the first thing he thinks is _how did he fit these?_

 

after the balloons have cleared, there's an envelope taped together with white ribbon. the second renjun peels it open there's confetti in the air and he's basically drowning in colour, in gay, or whatever.

 

 _go out with me?_ it says in pretty, purple pen.

 

renjun leaves a post-it note on jaemin's locker.

 

_messy._

 

D-3

 

jaemin is trying every single method on the internet, renjun realizes, when there's a pink box of donuts on his desk.

 

there's no bother even being surprised. renjun opens the box and the donuts are arranged so that they say _you boy will be friend my_ but still, credit. and renjun loves jelly filled donuts. he eats away at _you, boy, will, be,_ and _my._ the white ribbon packaging is all over the floor. the teacher probably hates him.

 

still, jaemin's getting better. renjun gives him a pat on the back. he deserves that much.

 

D-4

 

these are getting much, much better.

 

the school day goes by. it's only when renjun is at home does he get snaps from jaemin. he watches as they add up, one by one, until there are five unopened pictures sent by him.

 

the first one is jaemin in what has to be the most uncomfortable pose whatever. he's forming a letter, or maybe just a signal for help.

 

renjun squints. D, A, T, E, and then just a question mark formed by some white ribbon.

 

 _you should've done the question mark too,_ renjun texts him.

 

D-5

 

renjun takes it back. maybe jaemin is getting lazier.

 

jaemin literally _texts_ him- mobile, with a phone, through _text_ \- and he's using emojis too. the dignity. the lack of respect he holds for renjun.

 

 _so??_ jaemin texts him right after sending him three hearts and question mark.

 

_you're a terrible person._

 

jaemin responds with a selfie of him fake crying, hair looking like a birds nest, white ribbon hanging around the back of his neck.

 

renjun snorts.

 

D-6

 

though renjun isn't too keen on saying yes any time soon, he'll accept the gifts.

 

this time, it's a polaroid camera. a whole, hundred dollar polaroid camera, baby pink and clean out of the box. jaemin has included some of his own polaroid selfies in the package and renjun cringes at all of them.

 

it's an expensive gift, yes. which is why renjun feels compelled to give renjun an expensive answer.

 

"you're doing well," renjun says to jaemin ruffling his hair. "not bad."

 

jaemin scratches his neck. "i have a day left."

 

"that, you do," renjun says, sniffling.

 

he opens the rest of the box at home.

 

D-7

 

renjun thinks jaemin is the epitome of unexpected.

 

day seven- the final day- the alleged apocalypse. renjun is almost expecting jaemin to hire a marching band to barge into his house in the morning, but almost to his disappointment, there is no marching band. it's just a sunday. a regular, boring sunday.

 

phone. one text. jaemin. there's the marching band.

 

_when will you accept_

 

and renjun thinks. jaemin could mean multiple things, he could mean nothing at all. he replies.

 

_i have_

 

he rolls out of bed, brushes his teeth, fixes the white ribbon tied around his wrist, and makes sure to bring his wallet this time.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong) , updates on all my fics!  
>  this was probably very confusing but its night soooooooooo


End file.
